


Favourite things to do

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Hawke loves the time spent with his face buried in his boyfriend's ass.





	Favourite things to do

**Author's Note:**

> the word of the day is 'rimming'

 

This is Hawke’s favourite sight in the world and definitely his favourite thing to wake up to: his sharp, handsome boyfriend and the love of his life.

Hawke’s an octopus when he sleeps and likes to wrap himself up in his loved ones- or in this case, just this one, the most important- but Fenris tends to squirm out of his embrace and curl up on the other side of the bed entirely.

 

But sometimes Hawke gets lucky and he wakes up to the sight of Fenris’ face just inches away from his, cheek gently smushed against a pillow, long eyelashes fluttering as Fenris dreams. Hawke drinks him in, doesn’t even dare to touch in fear of waking his light sleeper of a boyfriend.

 

Fenris tends to wake up to the intense staring too: cracks one dark eye open and snorts.

“Staring again, I see,” he murmurs, voice rough and unbearably sexy with sleep.

“I love you,” Hawke says, breathless. It’s worth of it to say it as many times as he feels like, just to see the subtle shyness on that enticing face.

 

This particular morning Hawke reaches for a kiss, palm easily sliding to Fenris’ neck.

“Hungry,” Hawke murmurs, tugging their shared blankets away.

“Not for breakfast, I presume,” Fenris murmurs back and doesn’t protest as Hawke gently nudges him to his stomach.

 

“A certain kind of breakfast,” is the amused answer.

Fenris wraps his arms around his pillow, lifts his hips when nudged and spreads his thighs obediently. A pillow is pushed under his hips. “You are obscene,” Fenris murmurs and closes his eyes. Hawke kisses his lower back, Hawke’s palms huge and warm and easily covering so much of Fenris’ skin.

 _“You_ are obscene, love,” Hawke whispers and slides his palms lower to Fenris’ buttocks, beginning to gently massage them.

 

Fenris huffs, hips slowly rocking against the pillow.

 

Hawke hums and lowers himself again, pressing kisses and little nibbles all over Fenris’ back, then to his beautiful, firm buttocks. They yield to him fine enough and soon he can separate them to reveal what he’s after. Fenris’ bud is sweetly pink from last night’s attentions and it quivers when Hawke presses a fingertip to it.

 

“Slowly,” Fenris murmurs.

 

“Of course,” Hawke says and keeps the thighs and the buttocks spread and leans forward again to kiss that pucker. He flicks it with a tip of his tongue, then with longer swipes, then again with flicks until the hips under his hands begin to rock again.

“Keep steady, love,” Hawke says and tightens his grip on Fenris’ ass.

 

Fenris lets out a sigh and a gasp, and then another sweet gasp when Hawke begins to _suckle._ He does so long enough- alternating it with flicks of his tongue- that Fenris moans. Then Hawke just kisses and licks, buries his face between those round, sweet buttocks and devours to his heart’s content until Fenris is twitching under his tongue and relaxed and wet and loose. Only then Hawke begins to slip his tongue in.

 

He doesn’t have to do it long before Fenris is humping the pillow and groaning low in his throat.

“H-Hawke-“

Hawke grips Fenris’ hips and fucks him with his tongue, licking and flicking and sucking until finally Fenris tightens and comes with a long, low groan.

**Author's Note:**

> i doubt i'll finish all of these, i'm in the middle of one of the hardest periods of my uni life so far and it's draining


End file.
